Flightless Bird
by Forbiddenrose506
Summary: Tsunade put Deidara and Sakura in all of the same classes this year, but why? Maybe she's onto something...  DeiXSaku


Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot!

I thought of this idea and I thought it was too cute to ignore!

I think Sakura and Deidara's personalities go perfectly together.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>As I woke up in the morning at 5:00, it felt like it was going to be a perfect day. I got dressed, ate breakfast, and many more things. By 7:00 I was ready for school.<p>

I walked outside and met up with my best friend, Ino. She was one of the popular girls with her blonde ponytail and girly antics.

We in the car and I sat in the passenger seat. "I can't believe summer's over. It feels like just yesterday school ended." I said. "I know. I wish summer was much longer." Ino stressed. Then the car came to a stop and we got out.

Together we walked to Science with Kurenai. I sat down in an empty seat and put my bag down.

Deidara, one of the members of the Akatsuki gang, sat down in front of me. He had long blonde hair that was partly up in a ponytail. His eyes were a baby blue and he had a bad reputation.

Then I realized that I was being asked a question. "What?" I asked the teacher. "Better pay attention Ms. Haruno." Kurenai reprimanded. "But…" I protested. "Detention!" she exclaimed. "You too Deidara!" she said.

I could see him suddenly stop what he was doing. "Don't think I didn't see you talking to Sasori!" Kurenai yelled.

Haha, he just got bitched at. Wait… no! I have to with him _alone_ in detention. Screw Kurenai!

After Science, I had Literature with Kakashi. Again, Deidara was there. There was only one seat left which was next to him. I sat there and listened to the teacher.

"We are going to be having a project and you have to write a paper on a classic book. I will assign partners. Sakura, since you have been so quiet, you can teach Deidara how to behave by working together." He said.

Well, this sucks. I have to spend extra time with an ass.

Next was lunch, the easiest part of the day. No one is there to demand answers to questions or assign papers. I sat down with Ino and started talking. Next thing I knew, _he_ was walking over to the table.

"Hey. Can we work on the project at your house Friday afternoon?" He said, in a non-bastard way.

I knew that look Ino was giving me. It was her 'I see a hot guy' face .

"Umm… ok." I said nervously. I then wrote down the directions to my house.

"See you in detention." He said with a smirk, walking back to his table.

Oh shit, I totally forgot about that.

"OMG! He is so hot!" Ino practically screamed. Everybody in the cafeteria was staring at us. "Hi." I said awkwardly.

When the last bell rang, I dragged myself to detention. Apparently, Deidara was in all of my classes. The bitch that made that decision will die. Tsunade is definitely on 'The List'

Once I got to the classroom, Kurenai made me sit in the front, next to Deidara. He just sat there smiling like an idiot.

A couple minutes later, she left the room.

By the end of detention, there was going to be one less person in the room. And it won't be me.

"Hey babe."

'SLAP!'

Ouch, that must have been painful.

"You bitch!" Deidara yelled, nursing his raw cheek.

And it went on from there.

That night, he received many kicks, punches, and slaps.

For a while, it was silent. And it was beautiful.

"Sakura?" And he ruined it.

"_Yes?" _I said, clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry" He said quietly.

What. Did I really hit him _that_ hard?

No, he's used to that. After all, he is in a gang.

"You _dickhead._ _Now_ you apologize!" I said furious.

The rest of the week went by fast and I eventually got used to Deidara's annoying self. Ino also wouldn't stop bothering me about Friday.

Eventually, Friday was here. Maybe, I should just pretend to be sick and not go to school.

After a minute, I realized that I will be graded on that project, so I have to do it.

When I got to school, Ino had an evil look on her face.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Today, I can't drive you home. Is it okay if you just drive with Deidara? I already asked him and he said yes." She said maniacally.

"I hate you."

"I love you too!"

At the end of the day, I walked out to the parking lot, hoping to get a glimpse of the blonde.

Suddenly a strong pair of arms snaked around my waist, picking me up slightly. I glanced up to see Deidara's smiling face.

"Hey! Put me down!" I yelled.

"Nah, I don't think I want to." He proceeded to pick me up bridal style and carry me to his car. He carefully put me down and opened the door for me.

"Damn, you are light. What do you weigh, five pounds?" He asked jokingly.

I growled as I sat down in my seat. He then closed my door and walked around to the driver's side.

Once we were both sitting, he started the car.

"You can listen to any of my CDs." He said, pointing to a large stack of CDs.

I chose an Atreyu CD, one of my favorite bands. When 'Two Become One' came on, I just had to sing along.

Bang!  
>Explosions in my head that just won't quit.<br>A train has crashed into the wall around my heart.  
>And left me the old me dead, obliterated.<br>Stop!  
>My breathing in the night when you're not there.<br>The silence ringing through my ears,  
>And all I want to do is hear your voice.<br>But you're not there.  
>Drawn together,<br>Pain has rushed through  
>Sleight of hand we,<br>We won't go up in smoke.  
>Fates colliding,<br>Love undying.

(Chorus x2)  
>Like the rising tide<br>Beating hearts grow but never die.  
>To simplify, I'll stand by your side,<br>Close my eyes, hope will never die.

Boom!  
>Take away the pain of being me.<br>Soothe my soul, caress my heart and end my fear, all my bad memories,  
>Eradicated.<br>Bang!  
>Like gunshots heard against the silent night,<br>My love is stronger than these words; they're stronger than the rest.  
>Unstoppable, unstoppable!<p>

Drawn together,  
>Painter's brushstroke,<br>Slight of hand we,  
>We won't go up in smoke.<br>Fates colliding,  
>Love undying.<p>

(Chorus x2)  
>Like the rising tide<br>Beating hearts grow but never die.  
>To simplify, I'll stand by your side,<br>Close my eyes, hope will never die.  
>Will never die.<p>

Die.  
>Drawn together,<br>Pain has rushed through,  
>Sleight of hand we,<br>We won't go up in smoke.  
>Fates colliding,<br>Love undying.

(Chorus x2)  
>Like the rising tide<br>Beating hearts grow but never die.  
>To simplify, I'll stand by your side,<br>Close my eyes, hope will never die.  
>Will never die.<br>Die!

Once the song was over, I felt Deidara's gaze. Though it wasn't a look of hatred. He actually seemed happy.

"Oh, my house is right there!" I said, pointing to my emerald three story house.

He pulled up into the driveway and we both got out. I walked up to my door and unlocked it. I let him inside and then closed it behind him.

"Wow! Your house is so big!" He exclaimed.

"Come on." I said, dragging him to my room. He sat on my bed while I sat on my zebra print couch.

"So, what book should we do it on?" I questioned.

He stood up and walked over to a small bookshelf I had next to my bed.

"Do you have Wuthering Heights or Phantom of the Opera?" He asked.

Wow, I can't believe he even knows of those classic romances. Maybe I don't give him enough credit.

"We should do Phantom of the Opera." I said, walking over. I picked up a small red book and handed it to him. "I also have the movie."

"We should watch the movie tonight." He suggested.

That thought made me uncomfortable. I could just imagine snuggling up to Deidara watching a romantic movie.

"I guess we could. Let's watch it in the living room. "I replied.

It was getting dark. He sat on the loveseat while I went into the kitchen to make some popcorn. I made a lot too.

When I got back, the movie was about to start. I turned off the light and sat down next to Deidara.

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me even closer. I could feel myself blushing, but I stayed calm and returned my attention to the movie.

Half way through the movie, my head was on his shoulder and I was starting to tear up.

Please,_ please_, don't look at me Deidara. I was glad that he didn't, he was probably crying too.

When the movie had ended, I saw that he was already asleep.

Well, I guess I could use some rest.

I fell asleep, dreaming of Deidara.

* * *

><p>Awww! So cute!<p>

Well, I hope you liked it!

Please Review!

Luv Rose


End file.
